Tardy
by Painted Toenail
Summary: Ron kidnaps Hermione betweeen classes. Hermione protests. Guess who wins?


Tardy  
  
   
  
PG-13   (for the action.  Romance action.... Ü)  
  
   
  
Summary:  Ron kidnaps Hermione between classes.  Hermione protests.  Guess who wins?  
  
   
  
A/N:  In this story, Ron and Hermione have been going out for a while....  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Hermione scurried along the dark corridor, which was completely deserted at the moment.   
  
   
  
She checked her watch and then quickened her pace.  
  
   
  
'I'm going to be late!' She thought miserably. 'I can't be late for Arithmancy!  I'm never late!'  
  
   
  
Little Miss Punctual.  Not only was she never late, she was always early.  
  
   
  
She turned the corner and immediately was grabbed by an arm that came out of nowhere.  
  
   
  
"Wha--!"  
  
   
  
A hand clasped over her mouth and she heard, "Don't worry!  Hermione, it's just me!"  
  
   
  
She shoved the hand that was covering her mouth away and, realizing who had grabbed her, spoke.  
  
   
  
"RON!  What are you doing?!"  She tried to free herself from his grasp but he pulled her in tightly.  "I have to go to CLASS!!"  
  
   
  
"Mmmm.  I know.  Me too," He grinned and pulled her into a nearby broom cupboard and shut the door behind them.   
  
   
  
"RON!  I'm going to be LATE.  Let me GO!"  
  
   
  
"Nope!  Due to the fact that I've had quidditch practice every night this week,  I haven't gotten to spend any time with my lovely girl,"  He grinned again, then pressed his lips roughly against hers.  
  
   
  
Hermione pulled away and said impatiently, "Ron, no!  I can't miss class!"    
  
   
  
"Hermione, if you missed that class for two MONTHS you'd still get better grades than anyone else.  I think you can spare five minutes with me," He said.  Then  he pushed her up against on of the walls in the dark rooms and kissed her once again.  
  
   
  
She protested only for an instant more before letting her bag slip from her shoulder and onto the floor with a loud thud.  
  
   
  
She gave in and kissed him softly once and then pulled away.  
  
   
  
"I really should get to class..," She said, making a move to grab her bag off of the floor.  
  
   
  
He caught her mid-way down and pulled her back up, stopping before her reached her lips and gently kissed her neck.  
  
   
  
"Uhh..." She groaned. "Ron...you know that drives me crazy...mmmm.."  She squirmed slightly as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
   
  
"I know...That's why I do it.  And because you taste good.." He murmured huskily.   
  
   
  
He pulled away from her neck and smiled at her. She grinned back at him at pulled him back to her, kissing him once more, but this time, pushed her tongue past his lips and tangling it with his for a moment.  
  
   
  
While they kissed, his hand snaked back around her waist and he ran his finger along her side.  She quickly pulled away and giggled.  
  
   
  
"What?" He said, obviously confused.  
  
   
  
"That tickles!" She laughed again.  
  
   
  
"Really, huh?  How about this!"  He poked at her stomach again and she jumped away.  He caught her by the arm and pressed his lips to hers, pulled away, and stared into her eyes.   
  
   
  
"I love you, Hermione"  
  
   
  
Her eyes widened and her smile turned to a look of surprise.  A moment later her smile returned.   
  
   
  
"I love you, too" She said softly.  
  
   
  
Ron turned a bright shade of pink and said, "Really?"  
  
   
  
"Really," She replied.  "But I actually have to go to class now,"  
  
   
  
He poked out his bottom lip but then told her, "Okay.  I'll see you after Divination,"  
  
   
  
She picked up her bag and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving him and walking, slowly this time, down the corridor towards Professor Vector's classroom.  
  
   
  
Once she reached the room, she entered and the teacher gave her a stern look.   
  
   
  
"Miss Granger.  You are 10 minutes late.  Please see me after class to arrange a detention.  Tardiness in unacceptable," Professor Vector said to her as she took her seat,  
  
   
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied.  
  
   
  
As she took out her quill and the Professor began to lecture, she thought.   
  
   
  
'Maybe being tardy every once in a while isn't so bad.'  
  
   
  
FIN  
  
   
  
Another one-shot.  Hope you like.  Please review, they make me happy.  This hasn't been edited or beta-read....so, excuse nay errors but if you see them, point them out and I will fix them. 


End file.
